


Demons

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Toby has demons.





	Demons

Toby has demons, he has nightmares, he has a beast riding him every night. He is a bitch, and he’s a pussy that Schillinger enjoys because he broke him in, he stole his virginity in a fashion and he parades him around EmCity dolled up like a cheap whore.  
Toby craves him, craves the humiliation like it’s booze, its better than his wife's stale kisses, her sweet pussy.  
When Schillinger tires of his submission and gives him to Keller he’s unhappy at first, but Keller teaches him to enjoy a different kind of a ride, with Keller’s hard body molded to his, claiming kisses pressed to his throat.  
That is an addiction of a deadly kind.

**Author's Note:**

> From this drabble tree: https://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/89664.html


End file.
